Circle Run Around You…
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline aka Dark Rose meets The Lord of Darkness the Undertaker and see that maybe love does live in the dark.


She sat on the couch and looked up at the moon It was smiling back at her which reminded her about tonight. She looked at her watch and it was time. she got in to her car and began to drive.

She parked her car in a dark silence areas. She turned off her lights and sat in the car watching a few more cars pull up a park. She got out of her car and walked though the woods to the opening in the middle. She knew what to do. She said a payer to her gothic gods and sat down.

She looked around seeing all the normal faces and some new ones. There was about a hundred Goths that were gothic to the heart and she was on of them. She loved the man of gothic lords, but also the man of fear. She heart ach and longed for one off their love.

'Who would love me?' she thought. She was very pale with dark eyes and hair. She was a natural Goth and couldn't help it. she tried not to date in this gothic circle, but it didn't work. Her love was devoted to the two men in her circle.

" dark rose" he kissed her cheek

"vampiro... " she was surprised "where have you been?"

" oh around ... how is everything?"

"fine.. fine" she smiled "How have you been,"

"great" he said "well, hey I got to talk to Sandra ... so, I'll see ya round,"

"yeah sure"

Dark rose was a name she picked for her self when she was young. Everyone picked a name for themselves. Dark rose was the youngest and in a class of her own. She was always the youngest, shorts and most decanted person the group knew.

"Taker... Taker!" Dark rose called

"D.R." he called "darling how have you been,"

"fine, fine" she said with a smile " how is everything with You?":

"good... I was wondering if you would like to join me tomorrow for lunch or something,"

"sure, sure" she said

"Great I'll pick you up at 12" he said and they both began tow all around chatting up.

Dark rose hanged with the group until early in the mooring she excused herself tried and excused. She retreated back to her house and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up later in the morning and thanked Taker that he picked the afternoon to meet. She was still beat but got up any ways to get ready. she sat outside with her cup of coffee. She slowly slipped her coffee.

It was already late morning and the neighborhood kids were already out and playing. The neighborhood was nice and quiet, but everyone had a long noise. She didn't care. They all stayed far away from her.

Taker pulled up and Dark rose excused herself to put her mug away. Taker followed her into the house.

"what a lovely house you got," he said

"thanks"

"you live here all alone,"

"yeah" she said and appeared in front of him "ready,"

"yeah" she took her hand and they left for lunch.

Dark rose sat across form Taker and they quietly chatted. of course they got a few stares because of the way they dressed in all black. Dark rose always felt out of place in public places everyone staring at her and all. Even on Halloween she felt really out of place.

"what are you looking at?" He asked

"normal people" she said and blew off the people next to her. Taker laughed a bit. at Dark rose and the way she acted

"don't worry about them"

" I'm not worried about them... I just think that people should not stare at other people."

"I agreed but you can not change that"

" I will one day I will"

" and how will you do that?"

"because I will teach my children not to stare at other people and be opening minded,"

"yeah, and how are you going to do that... I know you don't have a boyfriend"

" and how do you know that,"

" trust me I know" Dark rose gave him a looked wonder how he found out. She kept her life a deep secret from the Goths. She wasn't one to talk about anyone person or let a lot of information about her self out. She knew a few people knew about her mess ups with a few guys, but didn't feel that was something she really had to worry about.

"yeah whatever" she said and stirred her drink.

Lunch with Taker was and event to see. he was a very big man and ate his meal as that. Dark rose looked a little small when it came down to it next to him. Taker picked up the tab and used a credit card to pay for it. Dark rose looked around him to see his name. She took noticed of the first name 'Mark that was written on the slip. They sat down in the car.

" your name is Mark?" She questioned maybe she wasn't soppiest to know.

"yeah" he said "you have a real name too I soppiest"

"yeah" she giggled and smiled

"what is it,"

"I'm not telling... I don't go by that name barley any more,"

"really? Why,"

"because it's girlie"

"girlie? I doubt that ... tell me,"

"oh no guess"

"Okay... Rachel,"

"nope"

"Rose,"

"nope"

"Renee,"

"no" she giggled and he kept guessing her name

"I don't know tell me?"

"Addiline"

"Addiline" He left her name roll off his tongue "it's a nice name"

"yeah thanks... I like Dark rose better, though"

"Dark rose is fine as it is and all, but Addiline sounds way better" He smiled and rubbed her hand. She smiled at him and looked out the window.

Mark pulled up to her house and she thanked him for the lunch and everything. She offered him to come in but said he had to run to work and that he would keep in touch. She walked up to the porch and watched him leave.

" who was that?" her neighbor asked

"a friend ... what's up?"

"I got some news"

"oh no I don't want to hear it "

"it's about Vampiro"

"Vampiro? what about him?"

"well, I hate to be the one to bare bad news he going to be married to Sandra now"

"good for him" she said over her shoulder "bye" she shut the door.

'Sandra' she ran the name threw her mind. She meet her once she couldn't stand the girl. She didn't understand what he saw in her. She sat by the phone hopping he would call her, but highly doubted it if the rumor was true. She slowly picked up the phone and dialed his number for his cell phone she knew she would get him and not her.

"hello?"

"Vampiro?"

"Yes,"

"It's Dark rose.. what's up I heard you are going to marry Sandra?"

"oh I am" her heart almost sank "the wedding is tomorrow you and Taker are invited to come."

"oh Congrats when does it start?"

"at 12. will you be there?"

"of course I would be"

"oh good I don't know what I would do without you,"

" you couldn't" she said and giggled "Vampiro. Could you stop by tonight I want to tell you something,"

"sure. I'll see you in a few ... bye"

"bye"

Vampiro stopped by a few hours later and Dark rose wondered if her guts were still interacted because she was going to have to tell him that she is in love with him before he marries wrong. She knew nothing would stop him from marring her but she had to tell him before it was to late.

"so, what's up," he asked

"I need to tell you something,"

"what?"

" Vampiro you know I known you for a very long time ... and I'm- I'm in love with you."

"Dark rose,"

"yes?"

"I love you too" He gently kissed her lips inviting her mouth with his tongue. The actions nor the words sunk in to either one of their heads until it after wards. Dark rose looked at him and him at her.

" you love me too?"

"yes"

"then- then why are you marring Sandra?"

"because I been with Sandra for 6 years now ... she deceivers it"

" but don't you think you deceiver it your self to marry a person you love?"

"well yeah but not everything is easy that way."

"why not,"

"because ... it's not." He looked at Dark rose as she pushed her hair way from her face. " will you be there tomorrow,"

"yeah" she said. He kissed her cheek and left.

Maybe Dark rose didn't understand or she didn't want to but why would you marry someone you were with for 6 year but not love her. It sounded so stupid. She walked back in to the house and the phone rang.

" hello,"

"it's mark"

"hey"

"hey... I wanted to call ya"

"um, yeah... I have something to tell you..."

"what?"

"Vampiro is getting married to Sandra, and we are invited to go tomorrow at 12. you can most likely guess we will be the only Goths there are a sunny wedding" Dark rose left her voice go down hating the thought of that.

"that's cool ... should I pick you up?"

"if you want"

"cool, I would love to spend time with you how about 11?"

"How about you come over tonight and spend the night here?" she asked

"you sure?"

"Yeah"

"okay, I will" he said and they bid their good-byes.

A few minutes later Mark was at the door with a few party snacks and in hand along with his cloths. Dark rose took some things out of his hand helping him out. She placed a few things in the kitchen.

"oh the guess room is up the sitars to the right" she said and listen to Mark go up the stairs.

" I do love your house" he said again

"thanks" she said "so what do you think of Sandra,"

"if Vampiro is happy then I am happy... I can't really bitch about it. I don't have to stay with her,"

" that's true that's true." She said and bit her lip. She understood what Mark meant and hold it to be true. She couldn't complain about it but still held something against it at the same time.

"cheer up. they would make a great couple..."

"yeah ... anyway off that subject ... want to watch a movie or something,"

"nah" he said and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Addiline did anyone ever tell you that your such a sweet girl?" She giggled and Mark kissed her neck. Between Mark and Dark rose they kissed deeply removing all their cloths in the way. Mark brought her up the stairs kiss by kiss ... touch by touch...

Mark laid her on the lightly kissing down her body fully known she was ready for him. She kissed his deep and fully crawling backwards on the bed bring him up to the pillows. He gentle snuggled close to her. Rubbing himself on her softly. He entered her softly letting her get use to his size and strength. He gently began to pump in to her feeling her gently take in and out a breath.

Mark began to pump harder and wilder. Dark rose reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck. He cradled her in his arms as he pumped more of himself in to her. She gasped and gripped on to him tight not wanting to let him go. She gasped more often trying to hold her self back from coming to him to early. what she didn't know was Mark was coming right up behind her. She gripped on to him hard and screamed his name as she came to him. Mark came roaring right behind her.

"I love you" he screamed and laid on top of her. He rolled over and pushed her hair away from her face. she looked at him and he at her.

" you love me,"

"yeah... I always did"

She smiled "I love you too" she said and snuggled up close to him and feel asleep.

The two of them woke up in the mooring to each other surprise. They both couldn't believe what they just did but at the same time loved it and loved looking at each other's eyes.

Mark sat down next to Addiline and sipped his coffee. They held hands and he gently rubbed hers.

"Dark rose..."

"don't call me that ... call me Addiline." She smiled

"okay. Addiline... I want to ask you something,"

"huh,"

"would you like to be my girlfriend,"

"yeah"

"okay ... then it's done" She smiled and went to get dressed for the wedding.

The two of them drove to the wedding smiling and lightly giving each other kisses on the drive there.

The wedding was nice with all the normal people there. She was right there was only two Goths there Mark and her. She didn't mind that at all even those a gothic wedding would have fit them to much nicer then the white one. Addiline kept reminding herself she was her for Vampiro and nothing more.

After the wedding Mark and Addiline congrats Vampiro and slipped in to the darkness of the world living up their own adventures.

THE END


End file.
